Mutant Fuse
by FanFic4Life
Summary: Magneto threatens Forge into making him a portable device, that can suck away a mutants powers and give them to you. Now the XMen have to stop Magneto before he gets enough mutant powers to destroy humans and let mutants take over.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men.**

**This is my first X-Men fan fiction, so I hope it's good. I tried hard and I think the first chapter is good. So please R&R!

* * *

**

"Thank you Mr. Forge, we now have what we need." said Magneto as he walked up to a huge machine.

It was metal in the shape of a square, with a long metal stick sticking out of it.

"You cannot do this, I created this!" Forge screamed to Magneto.

'Well let's just think of it as, giving me something I deserve." Magneto said as he started to smile.

"The X-Men won't know what hit them!" Toad said loudly.

"Indeed they won't." said Mystique who walked up behind Magneto.

"What if they don't join us?" said Avalanche.

"Then we... destroy them." said Magneto who started typing on a keyboard stuck to the machine.

"Good, this is portable." said Magneto with a grin on his face.

A week later at the X-Jet hangar...

"Now that's what I call clean." said Iceman who just finished cleaning the X-Jet.

"Great, now you can get the inside." said Cyclops.

"That's even better." Iceman said sarcastically.

Meanwhile at the kitchen area of the Xavier Institute...

"It seems more and more mutants have been disappearing lately." said a news reporter on the TV hanging in the kitchen.

"Yeah, Iv'e noticed that there haven't been as many fights on the streets between mutants and humans." said Cyclops who was talking to Jean.

"Your right, usually there's chaos all over the streets." said Jean who took a bite of her sandwich.

"I wonder what it's all about." said Cyclops who was drinking some water.

"Maybe we should go investigate." said Jean.

"We should get our team ready and go right now." said Cyclops.

"That sounds good to me." said Jean, who took the last bite of her sandwich and finished it.

Moments later inside of the X-Jet...

"Rogue, Jean, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, are you all ready?" Cyclops asked before he took the plane off of the ground.

"Ready." all of the X-Men said.

"Ok everyone, get ready for takeoff." said Cyclops.

The X-Jet started to rise and soon the X-Men were off of the ground and flying.

Moments later...

"We can start looking around here." said Cyclops, who landed the X-Jet on top of a building.

"Let's split up." said Jean.

Moments later...

"Everything seems fine here." said Shadowcat to herself.

When all of a sudden she felt a strong beam hit her, and start sucking the energy out of her.

"No!" Shadowcat screamed, but not a lot of people were around, due to all the fighting going on. Most people were hiding.

"Don't worry, soon you won't live in a world with fighting and crime." said Gambit, who was holding a deck of cards in his hands.

"Yes, because once we get enough mutants, the humans won't stand a chance." said Magneto.

Shadowcat got sucked into the portable device.

"More power for me." said Magneto who aimed the device at himself, and shot the beam of light into himself.

"The power!" Magneto shouted.

Meanwhile...

"Do this do that, because I'm Cyclops and I'm the boss!" Wolverine said to himself complaining.

"What's that..." Wolverine said.

He could smell something, two people, it was Mystique and Toad.

"Where are you?"

Wolverine's claws came out of his knuckles and he started looking around himself.

"Up here!" someone shouted.

Wolverine looked up and he saw a blob of green fly down and stick to his eyes.

"I can't see!" Wolverine screamed trying to claw the stuff off of his face.

But before he could get it off Mystique kicked him and knocked him onto the ground.

"There you two are, I see you have done your job." said Magneto who walked through the building right behind Mystique.

"How did you do that?" Mystique shouted.

"Someone called Shadowcat, now then, it's Wolverine's turn." Magneto said aiming the device at Wolverine.

"If the X-Men won't join us, we'll have to make them." said Magneto.

He shot the beam of light into Wolverine and then into himself.

"Toad, do you ever clean yourself?" said Magneto who started to hold his nose.

"A couple times a year." said Toad.

"That's great." said Magneto who started to walk away.

"Now then, who's next?" said Mystique.

"Almost all of the X-Men." said Magneto as he started to smile.

"All of them?" said Mystique.

"Yes, next we go to the... X-Mansion" said Magneto.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope you liked it, and I'll try to get the second chapter up soon. And don't forget to review.**


End file.
